Принцесса Селестия/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Princess Celestia raises hoof S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Celestia explaining S2E01.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia talking S2E01.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Princess Celestia is Serious S2E1.png Celestia talking 2 S2E01.png Celestia needs help to defeat Discord S2E1.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' S2E01.png Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png The door guarding the elements opens S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Celestia talking 3 S2E01.png Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Celestia 'This doesn't make sense' S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia angry S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia 'You'll never get away' S2E01.png Discord talking to Celestia S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies' S2E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Princess Celestia waiting S2E02.png Princess Celestia smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Нулевой урок Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png Celestia flash S02E03.png Twilight crouching S02E03.png Celestia disappoint S02E03.png Spike at bookshelf S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png Twilight -I'm a bad student- S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle face down S2E03.png Princess Celestia talking S2E03.png Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png Celestia -I'm listening- S2E03.png Fluttershy confess S02E03.png Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png Princess Celestia S2E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Celestia -From this day forth- S2E03.png Celestia -When and only when you happen to discover them- S2E3.png Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png Celestia -Expecting some mail- S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Celestia flying S2E03.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png Princess Celestia entering room with Rarity and Opal S2E09.png Rarity amazed S2E9.png Rarity -I get to stay here-- S2E9.png Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png Rarity proving her gratefulness S2E9.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png Princess Celestia I'll leave you S2E9.png Bellhop bowing to Celestia S2E9.png Rarity saying thank you for the last time S2E9.png Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png Rarity I learned S2E9.png Rarity where you go S2E9.png Rarity listening to Celestia S02E09.png Princess Celestia beaming S2E9.png Princess Celestia huh S2E9.png Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S02E9.png Канун Дня горящего очага Equestriaflag S2E11.png День семьи A Younger Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia in the flashback S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof S2E12.png Granny Smith's dad kissed Celestia's hoof S2E12.png День сердец и копыт Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee with ribbon in mouth S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png Truffle Shuffle gives Cheerilee a card S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Настоящий друг Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png Давно пора Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Celestia just like us S2E23.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png CelestiaHappyS2E24.png Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png Twilight mean grin S2E25.png Celestia angry S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png What did she say S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png Celestia battle face S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png Celestia beam S02E26.png Celestia fighting Chrysalis S2E26.png Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png CelestiaLosingS2E26.png Celestia defeated S02E26.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Celestia exhorting Twilight S2E26.png Celestia unconscious S2E26.png Princess Celestia wakes up S2E26.png Celestia coccooned S02E26.png Twilight helps up Celestia S02E26.png Twilight and Celestia resume S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia & others S2E25.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png Luna arriving at party S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png en:Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 2 Категория:Галереи персонажей